Fifth
by Carter Crazy
Summary: She had betrayed him and now Fifth wanted to show Sam the same respect she had given him.Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**FIFTH**

by

**Carter Crazy**

--

She had betrayed him

She had lied and she had betrayed.

Betrayal had to be dealt with accordingly in time.

And that time was now.

Fifth looked over the sleeping beauty known as Samantha Carter, his eyes glisten with revenge and love. He had been so swept away with her beauty, loyalty and honesty... honesty, it almost made him laugh. She was the least honest person that he knew. She had hurt him, deeply. Now she would suffer the pain he had felt for what seem liked years trapped in the time bubble. He bend over Sam's still sleeping form and stared at her as she moved slightly.

"You will be mine forever" He whispered into her ear. Sam moved as her eyes opened slowly. Then she saw him and gasped.

"Fifth" She tried to back up on the bed to move away from him but he leant over her and in a dry voice he smiled coldly.

"Hello Samatha Carter, miss me?" Suddenly he reached out with his hand and everything went black.

--

**A/N**

**Hey It's very short but I wanted to know if people liked the idea before I wrote too much**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifth **

**2**

**--**

Sam woke with a throbbing headache. She held her head as she lay on a cold hard floor. Sam squinted in the light that shone brightly above her. Looking away she placed a hand on floor and noticed the rough surface. She took a closer look and saw the floor was made up of replicator blocks. Then it came flooding back, she sat up quickly and grimaced as her head throbbed harder. After a few minutes she managed to stand slowly and look around the small room she was trapped in.

"Not really comfortable is it?" a voice said behind her. Sam spun, holding her head as she did, and came face to face with...

"Fifth" Sam's stomach dropped as she saw his eyes, they were full of anger, of pain and anguish and then there was something more... Longing. Fifth took a step forward. Sam stepped back away from him but her back hit the wall, he took this opportunity to close in on her.

"You were always beautiful. From the first time I saw you I knew you were different" Fifth reached out and stroked Sam's hair gently. Sam moved her head away but he continued to stroke her hair.

"Fifth please, I am sorry about what happened to you..."

"Enough! I don't want to hear about that" Sam felt his touch become harder, rougher. She tried again to move away but he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back hard.

"Ouch! Please you're hurting me!" She begged. Fifth just watched her pain.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as the hurt you put me through when you betrayed me" Fifth bent her head back more causing her to buckle at the knees.

"Please!" A tear ran down the side of her face. Fifth saw this and released her.

"I'll give you a choice Samantha Carter, become my queen willingly or suffer this torment day after day after day. And I assure you it'll only get worse"

"I'd rather die" Sam spat at him, rubbing her sore neck.

"I thought you might say that" Fifth turned and waved his hand in the air. Suddenly the centre of the floor rose into a long hip high stand which held, to Sam's surprise, her handgun. Fifth walked over, picked it up and clicked it once. Sam moved along the wall uneasy. Fifth held the weapon in the air examining it. "Funny how a small thing like this can cause pain and death" without hesitating he pointed the weapon at Sam and pulled the trigger once. The bullet hit the wall centimetres away from Sam's arm and melted into the wall. Sam's tried to catch her breath as she look as Fifth placed the weapon back onto the stand.

"Fifth please..."

"I'll give you another opinion Samantha Carter. I know you would rather die before standing beside me as my queen but I don't think you ready to die just yet" He stepped away from the gun. Sam eyed it but knew it was no match against replicators. Fifth smiled coldly at her. "One bullet is all that remains in your weapon. One bullet is enough to kill yourself if you so wish to end you're suffering if you do not choose to become my queen. But let me warn you if you carelessly use your bullet on things that are not relevant at this time you will be wasting your only chance to be free from the suffering if you don't choose me"

"You can't be serious?" Sam gasped with horror. Fifth just stared at her.

"Oh I am serious Samantha Carter. Just like you were when you left me in that time bubble. For you see time is on my side now, unfortunate for you of course" He smiled coldly at her then started towards her. "Now shall we begin?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey thanks for all the reviews**

**Let me know what you thought and if you liked it**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifth**

**3**

**--**

It had been 3 long days since being captured and Sam's eyes burned from tears as she lay on the cold metallic floor. The room was dark and she was alone. But not for long she knew, he would be back, just like yesterday and the day before that, he always came back. Fifth had tortured her, tortured her until she had collapsed under the strain of it. Sam had always thought she was a strong person, strong enough to withstand anything that came her way but Fifth was more than anything, he was a monster in sheep's clothing, innocent looking, but deadly underneath and no matter how much she had tried there was no place to escape.

Sam swallowed, her mouth was dry and her lips started to crack from dehydration. Since Sam had been brought to this place she hadn't been given food or water. She had begged for it but Fifth had just ignored her and continued to torture her. Sam's body felt weak as her eyes scanned her surroundings then they fell upon the stand in the centre of the room. Sam had contemplated whether to use the weapon that sat upon the stand but had held off, hoping for a rescue, for a sign that help was on the way but every torture session made the gun look more inviting.

Sam wasn't sure what time it was but she knew he would be coming soon. With a shaky hand she managed to help support her weak body as she stood slowly. She had to hold onto the wall as her body shook from lack of food. Then setting a state of mind she moved slowly towards the gun on the stand, one step at a time. She was almost there, two steps away from freedom.

"I see you find your weapon an option after all Samantha Carter" A voice came from right behind her. Sam jumped and spun but with her body weak she lost her footing and fell back against the side of the stand, an arm hitting the gun as she went knocking it flying across the other side of the room until it came to a stop in the far corner. Sam hit the ground with a thud, her side throbbed from the connection with the stand. Sam cursed under her breath and looked up to see Fifth standing over her. Her body continued to shake as she sat up slowly.

"Please, I need food, water, something to eat. I can't stop shaking" Sam pleaded. But Fifth just stared at her then suddenly he raised his hand in the air above her and tipped something onto the floor. It was replicator cubes, a dozen or so, they clattered as they hit the floor.

"There, eat." Fifth moved around the stand and came up behind her. Sam just stared at the blocks.

"I can't eat those." Sam said just as Fifth grabbed her hair and pulled her head back a little too hard. Sam grimaced in pain.

"Then you don't deserve to eat." Fifth held her head back tightly. "Become my queen and I will make the suffering stop"

"Go back to hell" Sam cursed. Fifth released her hair with a shove as he stood.

"I grow tired Samantha Carter, you are weak, you are tired but you won't end your suffering." He said stalking around her. Sam turned her head slightly and saw the weapon on the floor in the far side corner.

"I would rather die than become your queen." Sam swallowed hard, she was tired, tired of fighting.

"I have to say though, you are much stronger than I anticipated, I thought you would have given in by now. But since you haven't killed yourself yet I guess we will begin our session and maybe then you will change your mind and become my queen." Fifth said standing with his back to her. Sam slowly but shakily climbed to her feet.

"Fifth please I beg you, stop what you are doing. You are not like this, I know you are..."

"You know nothing about me!" Fifth fumed as he spun towards her. "How could you! You left me for dead in that time bubble!" Suddenly he grabbed her arm and started to squeeze it hard.

"Fifth, I'm sorry! Fifth please you're hurting me!"

"Not as much as you hurt me" He continued to squeeze and Sam felt like her arm was going to break. "Have you ever felt betrayal Samantha Carter? It hurts so much more than all of this"

"Fifth please! Stop!" Tears ran down her face as he continued the pressure. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and Sam screamed in agony.

"ARGH!!" That's when fifth released his arm. Sam grabbed her arm almost buckling under the pain. Through the tears she saw bruising as her arm hung loosely at the side. "You broke my arm" she breathed as she backed away from him. Fifth just stared at her.

"You have a will power for pain Samantha Carter, you will make a great queen. Now shall we begin again?" She saw him lift his hand in the air and started to walk towards her. Sam was strong but her body was weak, even if there was help on the way, she couldn't put up with the torture, her body ached too much already. He came for her and with all her energy she turned and skidded for the gun, grabbing it with her shaky hand she turned it on herself and took one last look at Fifth before staring down the barrel of the gun. Freedom isn't free, it always cost something. Then Sam's shaky finger pulled the trigger, she felt a pain in the side of her head then everything went black as she collapsed to the floor.

Fifth stopped for a minute, he didn't believe she would do it, then he moved over to her side and knelt down, he noticed she was still breathing. Inspecting the wound on the side of her head, he saw it was just a slight graze. He almost felt sorry for her, she had missed from doing too much damage, her shaky hand had caused the gun to go astray. Fifth gently pushed her hair back and placed a hand on the side of her cold face.

"I'm sorry Samantha Carter, but freedom is no longer an option"

--

**A/N**

**Hey, sorry about the wait.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifth**

**4**

--

The room was dark and the sound of clicking could be heard. Sam's body ached as she tiredly opened her eyes and looked around to see dark metallic walls.

'_This isn't right?'_ She thought. _'An afterlife shouldn't look like this' _Then it hit her, hard and fast. She wasn't dead. Sam inhaled sharply as tears came to her eyes. That bullet was her last resort and her freedom from the pain and agony she had been victim to. Sam wanted to sit up but didn't want to make it evident that she was awake, she wasn't ready for Fifth to come back and put her through torture again. Sam's broken arm throbbed painfully, she wished now she had painkillers to make the aching go away. Maybe if she laid there long enough she would die and Fifth wouldn't know any different.

"You're awake I see" A voice spoke from behind her. Sam swallowed hard she hadn't wanted to confront him yet, hadn't want to deal with the pain yet, but he knew she was awake, somehow he knew.

"I wish I wasn't" she whispered, her mouth dry. She didn't bother to get up, she was tired of fighting. Fifth look down at her with narrow eyes.

"You're weak" he stated, Sam would laugh if she wasn't so tired.

"I haven't eaten for days, of course I'm weak" She didn't want to argue, she just wanted to end her suffering. She was sure Jack and the others were on their way but she couldn't wait for them.

"I suggest you make up your mind, Samantha Carter. For freedom is no longer an option." Sam felt the tears come again. She didn't care if she showed weakness anymore. She hated him, she hated being trapped like an experimental rodent always being watched. Just then Fifth grabbed her by her good arm and pulled her up. She gritted her teeth under the pain as she shakily stood. Fifth looked over her pale face as he raised his hand towards her forehead. "Now shall we begin again?"

"No, please I beg you.... Please stop" Sam cried, breaking down under the thought of another torture session. "Please..." She collapsed under the stress and pain and fell to the floor in a heap, crying uncontrollably. Fifth saw her tears and looked at her curiously.

"You're crying" But Sam didn't reply. She didn't have the energy to. Just then he grabbed her by the hair. "Stop crying, you are weak if you cry, Samantha Carter"

"Kill me then!" She spat at him. "Kill me, show me how weak I am! I have no other options!" She glared at him. Suddenly he let her go with a shove and stood.

"I'll give you other option Samantha Carter" Sam watched as he waved his hand and the wall before them pealed back to reveal a cage. Sam gasped when she saw who was inside.

"Sam are you ok?" the familiar voice came.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Sam breathed.

"Oh, we've just come to rescue you" Jack replied looking over at Daniel and Teal'C. "It's not working out too well I might add." Sam turned to Fifth.

"Please, I beg you let them go" She pleaded. Fifth looked down at her.

"I told you, Samantha Carter, I'd give you another option. Become my queen or I will kill your friends." Fifth started to move towards the cage. Sam watched as he waved his hand again and suddenly the walls transformed and turned into large sharp spikes.

"Hey watch it!" Jack yelled at Fifth. Suddenly the walls started to move and inch together, closing in on SG-1. "Oh this isn't good." Jack said as Daniel, Teal'C and himself huddled together in the middle of the cage.

"Indeed" Teal'C agreed. Sam tried to stand but her legs gave out.

"Stop it!" She yelled at him. It was then Fifth turned to her.

"I'm running out of patience, Samantha Carter." Fifth knelt down in front of her, staring at her coldly. "Now choose"

"Don't do it Sam!" Jack yelled at her. Sam swallowed hard, her mind raced as the spikes decreased in space. Time seemed to tick away slowly when suddenly.

"Alright" She said looking at Fifth. "You win, I'll be your queen, just let them go." She finished. Fifth smiled at her.

"I'm glad we have finally came to an agreement, Samantha Carter." He said standing. Sam watched as he waved his hand and the spikes stopped moving then faded back into the wall. Sam let out a breath with relief, she looked at Jack and saw concern in his eyes. She nodded back at him, telling him silently she was alright... for now. Fifth glanced over his shoulder and noticed this too, this attraction his Samantha Carter had for this man. He felt a new sensation, something he had never felt before... Jealousy. With a quick wave of his hand a thin spear shot out from the wall a speared Jack in chest.

"JACK!!" It was all in slow motion for Sam, she saw Jack fall back as Teal'C and Daniel raced for him, then with a quick movement Fifth moved his hand causing a wall to form between them and the cage, cutting her off from her friends. She turned on him.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them! You killed him!" Sam was trying desparetly from loosing consciousness as anger flooded her. Fifth approached her and knelt down again.

"He's not dead yet." Fifth grabbed a hold of her arm. "Now it's time to become my queen." Sam struggled under his grip.

"I won't become your queen, you'll have to kill me first" Sam spat at him. Fifth smiled down at her as he started to drag her from the room.

"I'm afraid Samantha Carter, you have run out of options"

--

**A/N**

**Hey so sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**And if people have ideas for this story feel free to let me know, i get mind blocks sometimes lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews and most importantly**

**Thanks for reading Everyone!**


End file.
